High Elf Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +10% To Hit Forester }} High Elf Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in High Elf Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. They generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units, although they can become somewhat stronger through . High Elf Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description High Elf Spearmen are a group of tall humanoids with blond hair, slender and majestic. They are dressed in lively green tunics. High Elf Spearmen carry spears - long shafts of wood tipped with sharp metal points. These are used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. A hint of magic surrounds them at all times, guiding their weapons and allowing them to be more in-tune with the natural world. High Elf Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties High Elf Spearmen initially possess a very weak Melee Attack, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of which, even with their racial To Hit bonus, has an average "raw" output of only . In other words, there is only a 40% chance for each Spearman to inflict any on the opponent, which may then possibly be reduced by it through a Defense Roll. Therefore, High Elf Spearmen are highly unlikely to get through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will actually do nearly 4 times this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Spearman. Defensive Properties The High Elf Spearmen possess a Defense score of - just slightly stronger than their attack score. They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is rarely enough to save them from anything but the weakest attackers. As with most common foot soldiers, each High Elf Spearman also has only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is not too high either. Even with their racial bonus, they only have - just enough for a fair chance at avoiding the weakest Unit Curses and other ill effects. All of these statistics improve with however. Other Properties The High Elf Spearmen unit moves at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. Like most High Elves, Spearmen also possess the Forester ability, which allows them to traverse Forest tiles for a movement cost of only . However, since their Movement Allowance is only this much too, this by itself will not grant them any tangible benefit. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, High Elves included. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Because of their high count, they also scale well with both and other enhancement effects, although their low initial statistics prevent them from becoming overly powerful. On the other hand, their racial bonus does make Attack Strength modifiers more effective on High Elf Spearmen. Ability Overview +10% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Forester * This unit, and any others grouped with it on the overland map, may move through Forest tiles at a rate of 1 Movement Point per tile. * Should the stack also contain a Mountaineer, the Movement Type of the group becomes Pathfinding instead, allowing them to enter any tile that they normally could for a cost of only . Experience Table The following table illustrates how High Elf Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a High Elf Spearmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition High Elf Spearmen may be recruited in any High Elf Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . High Elf Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:High Elves Category:Spearmen